


Drunk Sex Part 2 Aftermath

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: What happens the next morning





	Drunk Sex Part 2 Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. SamCait. Drunk sex

Cait wakens on the floor with her head laying across Sam's belly. His bare belly. She attempts to sit up enough to look at herself but the room was spinning to much to do it. " Oh boy. How much did we drink?" she thinks as she resettles her head back on his stomach. She closes her eyes and tries to recall the previous night. Segments come back. " Did I really go down on him without asking?" She wasn't aware she had spoken aloud until Sam answers her. " Yes you did. But no worry. I would have given permission." " Oh crips Sam. How much did we drink?" He reachs out and retrieves a bottle. He squints as he looks up at it. " Looks like a bottle and a half." " Oh jesssusss." " Yep. We got hammered." " Well we seemed to have slept on the floor. That can't be a good sign." " I slept on the floor. You slept on me." Sam corrected. " Sorry." " I am not. We had a lot of fun." he sits up and pulls her up with him. " Ugggg." she moans as she lays her head back against his chest. " Come love. Let us go to bed and sleep the worst of this off." " Bed is good." He stands up and lifts her into his arms. It is then she realizes they are both naked. She is way to hung over to worry about it. A few hours later.. Sam wakes first. He watches her sleep. She is curled on her side facing him. Her face is relaxed as she sleeps. Sam knows she will have a monstrous hang-over when she fully wakes. He just prays she doesn't have regrets. He sure doesn't. If they had to get drunk to get past the awkwardness and give in to the heat, he has no problem with that. He sighs and slips out of the bed and walks naked into her kitchen and starts coffee. He then walks into the living room. He picks up the empty and half empty bottle. He straightens up the couch. He gathers up the dishes. He then pores coffee and heads back into the bedroom. She still sleeps. He sits one of the cups down and sits on the bed and sips coffee as he watchs her sleep. " I am falling for her." he admits to himself," Bloody fool" " Do I smell coffee?" she sleepily says. " Yes. Do you need help up?" " No. But thanks." she pulls herself and he hands her the other cup. " Thank you Sam." She sips in silence with him until she feels human enough to talk. " So Sam. What did we do?" " You don't remember?" " Ah parts. I remember going down on you. I remember rolling off into the floor. Then waking up the floor and you carrying me in here." " Hmmmm, well I also went down on you. And we made love twice otherwise." " D*m I don't remember any of that." " Would you like me to refresh your memory?" She looks at him considering. " After a shower. Join me and you can start there." She slips out of the bed and walks towards the bathroom. He gulps and follows. " I thought you might regret this." He admits as he runs his soapy hands over her back and around to her breasts. " Regret? I regret drinking so much but taking you to bed, never." she breathlessly says. " Well technically, I took you to bed. You took me to the floor." " Whatever." She reachs down to take him in her hand as he lowers his head to her breast. " Oh yes! Harder Sam." He complies with a moan. He wonders idley if he will ever be satiated by her, or if this need will always be this strong. He moves her out of the flow of water before working his lips down and taking her in his mouth. She squeaks, squeals and groans as she climaxes hard. He carrys her back to her bed and takes her hard and fast. " So glad I will remember this." She says after. He chuckles and tucks her tight against him. They both fall back to sleep.


End file.
